E is for Erythrocyte
by angelofjoy
Summary: With the destraction of a new fellow House takes and extreme interest in the mind of a child, proving to be far more interesting then the case he has been provided with. PLEASE R R
1. Calm

Chapter 1: Calm.

Dawn on the lake was unlike anything else in the world. It had the power to change a person. To take them away from life's rush and bustle and bring them back to peace and serenity. The calm of the water, the colours of the sky, the sound of the world waking made the world into a completely different place, one lacking the hellishness of a modern society where technology ruled and the world was overrun with greed.

Belinda, a young woman successful in business and sport, walked out of her cottage and down the dock of the summer getaway that had been apart of her family since her youth. The sun still had not shown itself on the horizon, the stars were still visible in the brilliant colours of the summer morning and the warmth of a still summer heat had not left the scene of her morning reveries. She stood on the end of the dock as she stripped to nothing and took the plunge into the cool, calm waters of the lake she had visited every summer since before she could remember. The water was like an attack on her senses. Instantly she felt awake, her body was moving and the coolness of morning left her nostalgic of hundreds of plunges just like this one.

"Do you always swim alone?" her boyfriend asked as he came to the end of the dock.

Dave and Belinda had met early in their careers. Both were well educated and successful; rising quickly through the ranks of the media firm they worked for and they both shared a love for sports. Dave coached while Belinda spent most of her time racing in pools across the country. The visit to the lake, however, was a first for Dave and one on which he hoped to make a good impression. The time had come in his mind to move forward with Belinda and their relationship. He was looking for acceptance by the family and the blessings of an over protective father. This swim however was different from those he was used too, the lake was cause for concern in his mind and though he knew that Belinda was a professional when it came to her performance in the pool, the cool, unregulated waters of this wilderness were not something that made him very comfortable.

"Only on mornings like this," Belinda answered smiling up at him.

"I can see that," he laughed. "Should I join you?" he asked with a wink.

"You could hardly handle the lake in the sun and heat of yesterday, city boy," she laughed, "you wouldn't be much use to me here."

"Right, that water is freezing. What was I thinking?" he asked with a laugh. "The water would render me useless."

"You go make coffee," Belinda smiled, "I'll be out in a minute."

Dave walked away laughing to himself. It was true he had never left the bustle of the city before and even though the cottage had all that was necessary to be comfortable there wasn't a Starbucks for miles. He was determined, however, to rough it with Belinda to make her happy even if that meant less than drinkable coffee and the occasional bug bite.

"Thank God there is a coffee maker!" he said to himself as he flipped the switch and glanced out the kitchen window that looked out over the lake.

Panic struck him instantly as he realized that Belinda wasn't moving and was laying face down in the still calm morning waters.


	2. Look Out

Chapter 2: Look Out

Tapping rang out through the clinic halls as Dr. Gregory House rushed from one exam room to the next, startling patience and loved ones with every flying door and angry glare.

"Where is Dr. Cuddy!" he yelled at a candy striper as he passed.

The young girl jumped and pointed down the hallway before House could throw her out of his way. He continued on his rampage through the Princeton Plainsboro walk in clinic, opening and closing one door after another until he found his unsuspecting victim.

"You hired my new fellow without my consent!" he yelled as he faced Dr. Lisa Cuddy, who was examining a sobbing child and a distressed mother.

"I'm busy," Cuddy hissed as she turned toward him.

"Your kid's arm is broken lady! Did you not believe her when she came in screaming or was the wait in the E.R longer than the one in the clinic?" House asked bluntly as the mother stood in shock at such an accusation.

"House!" Cuddy yelled and pushed him out of the exam room. "I'm so sorry. Please excuse me," she said to the mother, over her shoulder, as she left the room with the irate diagnostician.

"You went behind my back!" House yelled.

"You wouldn't do what you were told!" Cuddy yelled back. "You need another person on your team. She is well worth this anger and without Cameron and Thirteen a woman is needed to keep all the testosterone in check." She added trying to calm her own nerves as well as his. "She is a highly respected doctor and has come to us specifically asking to work with you. Her credentials are exceptional and her reputation is unquestionable. You will work with her and you will like it. Understand?"

"I don't want a woman on my team," House hissed, "you gender cares too much and always want to mother the patients."

"You haven't even met her!" Cuddy yelled. "She's a good doctor and you need this female presence among your ranks."

"You just want to spy on me." House said.

"You don't think that Forman, Chase and Taub already spy for me, not to mention Wilson. There is a reason his office is right next to yours! One more person isn't going to make a difference for me. She is here for the reason that you don't want her because we all know that you don't have any desire to have contact let alone compassion for your patients. Chase is good but, still, you have corrupted those men you work with. She's also an expert records keeper and your files can really use a lift since Cameron left. You need this woman." Cuddy smiled.

"No I don't." House said angrily. "If the patients don't like how I work then they can just die. It's no concern to me, but most of them come into this facility knowing I am the best chance they have so they should just suck it up and so should you. Besides, if I keep this woman doctor of yours what will be left for you to do around here, Cuddy? It all comes down to you anyways doesn't it?"

"House, I have my own patients!" Cuddy exclaimed. "I can't babysit you, so Dr. Cicciliano will act in loco parentis while mommy pays your bills."

"This is outrageous! You have no right to hire my subordinates!" House yelled.

"I'm your boss!" Cuddy retorted. "I have every right to staff this hospital." She rolled her eyes: "I am dean of medicine after all."

"And I am the best doctor you've got!" House yelled.

"And you are only human, as you have proven dozens of times. Please, you need help and as much as you would like it, I just can't be with you 24 hours a day. It's just bad for the relationship." She whispered sarcastically.

House stared at Cuddy with a look of intrigue and anger. He stared silently for a moment before turning and storming off down the hallway.

"Where do you think you are going?" Cuddy yelled after him. "You have clinic duty!"

"No, I have a new subordinate to harass." House smirked as he looked over his shoulder. "You did warn her, I imagine. I am an ass after all."

Cuddy shook her head and turned back to the exam room, "good luck with that," she huffed and returned to the child with the broken arm.

House smiled to himself knowing that he had at least annoyed Cuddy into feeling a little guilty as he headed for the elevator. As a bonus, he had gotten himself out of clinic duty yet again!


	3. Woah who is that?

Chapter 3: Whoa who is that?

Outside House's office, Chase and Forman stared as a stunningly dark, Mediterranean-looking woman sat at the conference table. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun as fly away hairs fell down her back. She was of a slim build with olive skin and light hazel eyes, with enough curves to make the Alps jealous. She wore a black, finely tailored, Italian suit with stilettos a mile long and a blouse of pail pink that left nothing to the imagination. Her golden earrings, crucifix and rings glimmered under the glow of the florescent lights and gave the men the impression that she had done very well for herself so far. This was a successful woman, a beautiful woman, a woman not to mess with.

The young doctors watched as she stood from her seat, walked to the coffee maker, poured herself a mug of hot coffee with a hint of cream, and returned again to where she had been sitting. The table was littered with files that she casually perused and placed in neatly, what seemed like organized, stacks and the moved onto the next file that was found in a banker's box at her side.

The office blinds were closed just enough to obscure Chase and Forman from her view and afforded them ample time to stand there and admire her without being seen.

"What are you two doing?" Taub asked as he walked up to them in the hallway.

"There is a woman in our office." Chase answered

"A beautiful woman," Forman added.

"Do you know why she's there?" Chase asked.

Taub peaked around the corner and through the blinds. The guys were not over exaggerating, she was a beautiful woman who seemed to be acting like she belonged in the office of one of the more famous and notoriously vulgar doctors in living history.

"I don't know who she is," Taub said as he joined his colleagues in watching the woman work.

"You don't get paid to stare," House said as he stepped off the elevator behind them and startled the group gathered by his office door. "She's the newest member of our team so you'd better get used to her." he added.

"You sure know how to pick em," Chase said.

"I didn't," House said before getting a glimpse of her, "she's Cuddy's idea."

"Nice lie," Chase laughed, "Why would Cuddy actually hire competition for herself?" he asked.

House stopped for a moment, looked at Chase and then rushed into the office. He stopped short as the men followed him and without saying a word they took their places around the table and silence fell in the room. House loomed over the conference table and just stared.

Dr. Cicciliano stood and walked toward House. He watched her questioningly.

"At last, it is good to finally meet you Dr. House," She said as she reached out to shake his hand. "I am Dr. Victoria Cicciliano. I've been following your work for quite some time. It's very impressive."

"I was expecting to hear something different," House said shocked by the accent that escaped the woman's mouth.

"Ah yes, you were expecting perhaps Buon giorno," she said, her eyes smiling.

"yes, that's about right," House answered still trying to recover from the shock of such a beautiful woman standing before him.

"I was born in Kent, my mother is English, my father is Italian, and I was raised in London. I was blessed to receive all of the best elementary education and attended Oxford and later Johns Hopkins," Cicciliano said. "For the past three years I have been employed, however, by Vatican City."

The four men were stunned into silence as she related her resume to them. It was extensive, full of all of the best of everything and with references and acquaintances from all over the world. Why would such a woman want to come and work for someone like House? Absolute confusion was evident on all of their faces. This woman was an enigma!


	4. Playing with Boys

Chapter 4: Playing with Boys

A long silence persisted until finally Victoria could no longer handle the stares of the gentlemen with whom she would be working.

"Alright that's enough boys," she said as she rolled her eyes, "do we have a case or shall I take these other cases to continue my leisurely perusal of your previous endeavors?" she asked.

"Why are you endeavoring to peruse my work?" House asked eyeing the files.

"I was hired to chronicle and organize," she answered.

"Well you best continue that," House said as he leaned back in his chair, "nothing of interest has crossed my desk and I prefer to look at you. Finally a reason to come into the office." He added not taking his eyes off her.

"Actually, Cuddy did drop of something of a little interest," Forman said flipping through a new file, "twenty six year old female was found in respiratory arrest."

"Boring," House said as he twirled his cane through his fingers.

Victoria raised an eyebrow to him as the file was passed around the table.

"What?" House asked struck by her reaction.

"It says here that the girl was found by her boyfriend. She was face down in a lake. She was resuscitated on the sight by the young man, air lifted from the cottage. En route she arrested again. She is now in stable condition and has been reassigned to this department." Victoria read.

"So the girl nearly drowned and Cuddy wants me to either act busy, or get down to the clinic to make up my hours and be as close at hand as she can have me. Cuddy is the old ball and chain if you were wondering." House said.

"I wasn't." Dr. Cicciliano said. "It says here in the file that this wasn't a drowning. There wasn't any water in her lungs."

"She was resuscitated by the boyfriend at the lake, which means that the water was expelled there," House said.

"That would be fine had she not arrested again in the chopper on its way here," Chase said glancing at the file again, "what would cause a woman to stop breathing a second time?"

"And if we wanted to believe it was a result of the swim she claims to have been having, we can rule out drowning as she's a national decorated swimming champion. Only last month she took gold at a nation qualification for the summer Olympics." Taub said.

"Maybe it was an allergic reaction, pool water and lake water are totally different," Cicciliano suggested.

"Or it could be fungal, who knows what's growing in or around the cottage." Forman added.

"She would have gotten better once they removed her from the scene, and yet she got worse according to this file," House said.

"Then how does a swimmer who visits the family cottage and who hasn't got any allergies that we know of just suddenly stop breathing?" Cicciliano asked.

"I've seen weirder," House sighed, "run a tox screen for heavy metals, fungi and parasites, CBC, get a chest x-ray and someone, preferably Taub and/or Chase, head out to the lake and bring back anything that looks infested with microbes!"

"Microbes infest everything!" Taub said.

"Better interjection, how are we going to get out there and back, it took the chopper two hours to bring her here to us." Chase said angrily.

"Then take the chopper back," House said, "its really bad ass and will make you look all sexy to our newest recruit!" he added and winked at Cicciliano.

"Wouldn't it be wise to run a pulmonary functions test if everything points to lung disease?" Cicciliano asked confused and uncomfortable by House's statements.

"Yeah, I guess, if you want to waste time, but in my cases nine times out of ten the first symptom is never the real first symptom, nor is it ever the last." House smiled. "so you can add the lung functions tests to all your lab work."

Chase, Forman and Taub all stood and watched as Cicciliano and House stared each other down.

"So are you a nun?" House asked.

"No I am a doctor," Cicciliano answered.

"Then run along and play with the boys. Forman will show you just how crazy I can be. He's also very capable of getting you into places that you may or may not expect to get into," House said and winked at Forman, "unless you want to get all messy out at the lake with Chase. He is a grand pursuit, indeed, if you are looking for a distraction but he's damaged goods and well Taub is married but that's never stopped him before. If this all seems too offensive then I will have to let you go. I can't work with women with ethical issues. Vatican is never a good reference when I am involved." He added.

Victoria stood and followed the men. House watched her every move before sneaking out to find either Wilson or Cuddy-Wilson he wanted to brag to and Cuddy to thank for the eye candy. He hoped that he reached Cuddy before Cicciliano did; he didn't need her telling the alpha female that she was affectionately named the ball and chain.


	5. Check me out!

Chapter 5: Check me out

House found Wilson in his office deep in thought. He looked up and stared as house stood in the door way.

"What?" Wilson asked finally indicating the conversation should soon commence so it could inevitable end in a timely and reasonable fashion.

"Do you know Doctor Cicciliano?" House asked.

"I've heard of her. She has investigated some of my previous patients." Wilson said.

"Why would she do that?" house asked.

"It's her job," Wilson answered.

House stared at him from across the room.

"She's an employee of Vatican City." Wilson sighed, "she travels all over the world investigating possible miracles and breaking them down with science and proof. She's not a religious fanatic but rather a woman of science and education who believes in a greater power."

"She doesn't do that!" House stated.

"Then we are talking about a different doctor." Wilson said.

"Doctor Victoria Cicciliano?" House asked.

"Same doctor," Wilson replied.

"She doesn't work for Vatican," House said.

"She did," Wilson said as he raised and eyebrow finally interested in the conversation.

"She now works for me!" House smirked.

"You hired Doctor Victoria Cicciliano?" Wilson asked in shock.

"I didn't," House confessed, "Cuddy did. Apparently, Dr. Cicciliano requested me personally."

"Work with you and work for you are two different things, House." Wilson said.

"Not in my world." House smiled. "Come on, Wilson, let's go down to the lab and stare at her through the glass, she's a total fox!"

"What are you twelve?" Wilson asked.

"No," House pouted.

"What is Cuddy playing at?" Wilson asked.

"You didn't know anything about it?" House asked in confusion.

"Not a thing." Wilson admitted.

"Well then, I guess Cuddy wants a woman to spy for her." House answered.

"Well on the bright side she has the critical and analytical mind you'll get along with very well." Wilson said.

"She is a religious fanatic!" House said critically, "anyone who worked for Vatican for three years can't be completely sane. How long have you known me, Wilson? This will never work, she's going to have some ethical issue or she's going to want to pray with my patients or she'll talk Chase into really becoming a priest and what I then will I do?" House asked.

"I think you are overreacting. The woman spent three years of her life taking away people's hope by telling them that their miraculous cures were the works of science, doctors, and technology, not the divine. She sounds like just the sort of person to work with you. And if Chase really wanted to be a priest he would have become a priest long before he became a surgeon." Wilson said.

"We will not get along!" House said angrily and stormed out of Wilson's office, slamming the door behind him.


	6. Biblical Women

Chapter 6: Biblical Women

After a substantial nap and an hour of his favorite soap, House found his team back in lab. House had wasted half the day without seeing Cuddy, Wilson or the Clinic. His mood was generally improving after the failed attempt at intrigue with Wilson. He had stealthily sneaked through the clinic on his way to the lab and fell into a corner that was obscured from view as the team stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Does he always sneak around like that?" Victoria whispered as she leaned closer to Forman.

"Just since he started seeing the Dean of Medicine outside of work," Forman answered.

"You don't have an ethical issue with that, do you, Mary?" House asked.

"Do you let you relationship affect you diagnostic abilities?" Cicciliano asked looking critically at House.

"I don't think so," House answered a little struck by the question. "I'm and ass here and at home, Mary."

"Then why would I have a problem?" Cicciliano asked, "And why are you calling me Mary."

"Because I have forgotten your name already," House said.

"It's Dr. Cicciliano." She said.

"Yeah, that's too long. My last female team member was known as Thirteen, I don't remember what her name was actually. So you shall forever be known as Mary."

"Why Mary?" She asked.

"I could call you Virgin but I don't think that would be appropriate to yell down the hallways." House smirked. "I often yell."

"It would also be inaccurate," She retorted.

House's jaw dropped.

"Can we maybe get to some diagnostic work, rather than this foolishness?" Cicciliano asked.

"Whatever you want Magdalene!" House said.

"So I'm a slut now?" Cicciliano asked.

"You do know your verses!" House smiled.

The other men present remained silent while watching Dr. House and Dr. Cicciliano's exchange. Any interest in the current case was put on the shelf to watch the interaction between the beautiful woman and the biggest ass in the hospital.

"A hundred bucks says she comes out on top," Chase whispered across the desk at Forman.

"She's going to give House a run for his money but I will not take that bet." Forman answered.

"Boys and girls I would love to stay and chat, but it looks like my day is nearly done. You four have plenty of things to test and re test so I will leave you to your work. We will reconvene in my office tomorrow, just in time for brunch." House said as he checked his watch and went to leave.

House turned, smirked to himself, and started out the door.

"Are you not going to see the patient?" Cicciliano asked.

"He never goes to see the patients," Chase answered for him, "that's our job."

"So is giving bad news, administering medication, performing any and all procedures and any other interaction with patients?" Taub said.

"So really you give him ideas, run all his tests, in short do all of his work and he takes the credit; Interesting." Cicciliano said as she turned back to the microscope that had been her primary interest."

"Is there a problem with that?" House asked un-amused by her tone.

"Nope," Cicciliano answered, "it just helps me to organize my own thoughts and documents. I will be keeping two sets of file, the "House" set and my own. Mine will be fully documented with any of my own diagnostic ideas and treatments that may come up in conversations with dates and times to be witnessed by one of my colleagues. I will not settle for my hard work being passed off where it is not deserved. I encourage you all to do the same." She added.

"That's not how my office works, lady," House said, "It's my name on the office door."

"And you are not the almighty," Cicciliano smiled. "I'll take up my observations with Dr. Cuddy."

"You are a spy!" House hissed and turned and stormed out of the lab.

"Round one, Cicciliano," Chase laughed.

"I don't put up with bullshit, especially from men like him," Cicciliano said, "I worked for a community of misogynists for three years. I know how to handle myself." She added and turned back to her work.


	7. Babysitting

Chapter 7: Babysitting

"House," Cuddy called after him as he made his way through the lobby, "where are you going?" she asked.

"Home," he answered clearly not in the mood to be bothered by anyone.

"How's Dr. Cicciliano doing?" Cuddy asked as she followed him.

"Look, Cuddy, I know she's your spy!" he hissed, "she's ready to do everything in her power to make me work for my reputation and I will not have that. I am brilliant; you and I both know that. I don't need some overbearing feminist coming in here and telling me how to run my department."

"Now, now House, you are going to have to learn to play nice," Cuddy smirked and turned away.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he began to follow her.

"I have another hour of clinic duty and then I have some paperwork I need to finish before I can go get Rachel." Cuddy answered.

"Am I going to see you tonight?" he asked.

"I can't guarantee anything," Cuddy sighed, visibly depressed by the idea herself.

"I can go and pick up Rachel and you can come to my place right after work," House said.

"You want to babysit?" Cuddy asked.

"The kid is growing on me," House confessed, "she doesn't argue with me, nor does she try to prove me wrong, and if I have my way she'll be a proficient pianist by the age of three."

"My daughter is not going to be a Mozart to amuse you!" Cuddy smiled.

"Music makes you smarter, it's scientifically proven, momma, you better read some books or something on this!" House said.

"Alright if you want to pick up Rachel go ahead. I'll call my nanny and tell her you'll be over there but you had better be driving your car!" Cuddy said.

"Great! Then give me your car keys!" House said.

"Why do you need my car?" Cuddy asked.

"I left my spare car seat in my other pants. My bad." he retorted.

"Then how am I going to get home?" she asked.

"The bike is in the handicap parking!" he said, "It's either you give me the car and your kid is safe and you be my biker bitch and ride my hog home woman, or, the kid gets the ride of her life!"

"I will not consent to you taking my daughter on that bike," she said with distain. "It's illegal for you to have a baby on a bike anyway!"

"Oh come on Cuddy, I'm not that irresponsible," House stated, "she's got a few more years before it's the cool thing to do, right now she wouldn't appreciate the hotness of a rad ride. We'll swing by later to pick you up. Call me when you are done."

"When she is old enough to appreciate it you will not be cool enough to drive her around on it," Cuddy laughed. "Give me till seven."

"You're probably right," House said. "That's when I'll give the bike to her."

"I beg your pardon?" Cuddy asked stunned. "My child will never ride _that thing_"

"Cuddy you've gotta be a little more relaxed. You're probably right, maybe it isn't such a great idea for a girl to have a motorcycle," House said looking sly. "I'll have to get her a mustang convertible instead! It will be pink and really girly, with a supercharged V8 engine and nitro boosters, with a light kit that glows blue and wicked rims!"

"I am not prepared for this at all, and I don't particularly want to think about it right now," she said sadly. "Why are we discussing this anyway?"

"Because I am going to do everything in my power to always be super cool Dr. House while you will for ever be 'ruining my life mom!'," House said mimicking a teenage girl and her disappointment. "I will totally win super cool dad of the year!"

"You know absolutely nothing about parenting House!" Cuddy smiled.

"Hey, I have seen my share of teenage girls in this clinic and so have you. You know exactly what is coming!" House said.

"Ok we are dropping this subject right now!" Cuddy said, "She's not even two yet, please stop planning her future!"

"Alright then, I'll pick up Rachel and I'll see you in a couple of hours," House said and walked toward the door.

"What about your case?" Cuddy asked.

"I know what's wrong with the girl, but I thought, because everyone seems so keen on doing the work themselves and taking all the glory that I would play with them for a little while." House said, "The team can handle it."

"House, that's a person you're messing with. She could die," Cuddy said.

"No, she'll get worse probably before any of the morons I work with figure it out but when they get the chest x-rays back I am sure we'll get a call tonight, I'll order some biopsies, Wilson will get a call for the differential and we'll all conclude its sarcoidosis." House said.

"If you already know what it is then why don't you start the patient on steroids?" Cuddy asked.

"Because I don't yet have the proof that's what the culprit is that is causing the girl's breathing issues. Besides, it's more fun when it's a cancer scare." He said.

"House honestly," Cuddy said a look of panic crossing her face.

"Don't worry, they'll figure it out. I have to go. I'm babysitting remember?" he smiled and walked out the clinic entrance.


	8. Not Lupus

Chapter 8: Not Lupus

House returned to the hospital shortly before seven, Rachel in tow, and headed back to his office. He texted Cuddy from there and proceeded to entertain the child as medical mysteries continued to unfold all around him and he remained oblivious to everything else. The office was a whole new world for the child and House was content to let her have her way with whatever she could get her hands on. He found the child fascinating, she spoke quizzically and randomly, she ran in an off-balance way and with no destination, and he followed her easily enough without needing his cane. She was exceedingly bright, retained information, and questioned things that only he had found interesting where others found them redundant. She saw everything in his office with a new and exciting perspective and pulled texts off his shelves and ran markers along the glass that surrounded the office, all the while explaining to him what this or that was and asking about as many questions as he himself would have asked. He was prepared then to answer everything she asked and wanted in that moment to teach her whatever he could, knowing that much of what he had to say would be far beyond her but that she would find fascinating it for the time being.

Forman and Chase returned to the office, leaving Taub and Cicciliano behind in the lab to continue with the tests that had yet to be completed. They found House sitting on top of the table with the child in his lap and the white board pulled right up next to the edge of the conference table and within Rachel's reach.

"What is going on?" Forman asked as he watched the child with the dry erase markers.

"Babysitting for Cuddy," House answered.

"Do you realize there is marker all over our walls?" Chase asked.

"It's only two feet up, no one will notice it and if they do I am sure that the janitorial staff can clean it off. It's dry erase, it won't hurt anything, well except maybe my lab coat but I don't wear that anyways," House said, "Rachel on the other hand loves it!"

"Doctor Cuddy!" Rachel chimed in.

"And what is Dr. Cuddy doing right now?" Chase asked as he looked at Rachel and then at the white board.

The child looked at him strangely and then at House and returned to her drawing.

"I agree Rachel, they are oblivious to the obvious," House said and handed the girl another coloured marker.

"Oh it must be important," Forman said, "it's in black."

"We're diagnosing," House said. "Rachel has been giving me insight into our case."

"Really?" Chase asked. "What can a toddler know?"

"Plenty!" House said.

"Alright what has she come up with?" Forman asked.

"NO LUPUS!" Rachel shrieked.

"We've already ruled out lupus, and anything fungal," Chase said.

"The chest x-ray shows lesions in the lungs," Forman stated.

"Better biopsy and see what Wilson thinks," House said, "do you agree Dr. Cuddy?"

"Yup!" Rachel answered taking another marker.

"What are you drawing, Rachel?" Chase asked.

"NO LUPUS!" Rachel yelled.

"Is that going to be her go to diagnosis?" Chase asked.

"It seems to be the teams; I'm just getting her on board. She'll be able to pick up right where you left off and we can pay her in gummy bears and jelly beans. She may even diagnosis a real case of Lupus before you do." House said.

"House!" Rachel said as she finished her drawing.

"What's that Jelly Bean?" House asked.

"Lungs!" Rachel said. "With Spots!"

"Oh I like them," House smiled, "want to try another one?"

"Yup!" Rachel answered.

"How about brains?" House asked as he opened a text book beside him on the table and showed the little girl a picture of a human brain.

Rachel stared at the picture for a moment, studying it, preparing as if she read through the description and then turned back to House.

"It's a brain, it's in your head, Jelly Bean," House said and patted her head.

"Big Brain!" Rachel said and patted the side of House's head.

"You are exactly right," House smiled.

"She's feeding your ego," Chase said.

Both House and Rachel turned and stuck their tongues out at Chase before turning back to the white board. House cleared a place and Rachel began to draw again.

"So this is what you do in your spare time?" Forman asked, "We do have a patient we could be diagnosing."

"You can handle it," House said watching the progress of the drawing on the white board.

"You must be very bored," Forman added, "you don't like human contact."

"I like Rachel, she's fascinating." House said.

"And Smart!" Rachel added.

"Yes, very smart," House laughed, "and modest. The great thing about kids this age is that they are so pure and captivated. She's a sponge. There is no boredom here."

"You would normally be content with your piano and guitar, why, all of a sudden, an interest in children?" Chase asked.

"One, I am not interested in all children, just Rachel, and two, we started out with the piano just after I picked her up from her nanny," House said.

"The Pinano has 88 keys," Rachel stated. "It's big and black and makes fun sounds by hammers hitting strings. I got to see inside it! It's like a monster only better!"

"We then moved on to our letters," House said. "Tomorrow I am going to teach her major and minor scales."

"A is for Appendix, B is for Blood Pressure, C is for Cardiac Arrest!" Rachel rattled off.

"And C is also for Cerebral Cortex!" House said, "that's this part of the brain," he added showing the little girl the picture again.

"C is for Cerebral Cortex!" Rachel sang.

"Watch out Forman, she's really going to take your job!" House laughed.

"I'll be a brain doctor!" Rachel laughed, "Yay for Doctor Cuddy!"

"Isn't she awesome?" House said with passion, "Rachel, what is the best band in the world?"

"The Rolling Stones!" Rachel stated as if it were a truth universally acknowledged.

"You're turning her into you!" Chase said.

"Isn't it great?" House smiled, "had I known parenting was like this I would have had enough kids to not need to hire any fellows, and I would have taught them all to be as brilliant as me!" he smirked. "we'll call this settling!"

"Oh my god, he's addicted!" Forman stated.

"Addiction is bad!" Rachel yelled at Forman.

"You tell him, Jelly Bean!" House said.

"LISA!" Rachel shrieked as Cuddy walked in the office and saw her daughter and House perched on the conference table.

"Momma?" Cuddy asked the child as she reached out and hugged her.

"Momma Lisa!" Rachel said as she fell into her mother's arms.

"What have you been teaching her?" Cuddy asked.

"Why don't you ask Doctor Cuddy yourself," House said.

"Alright, Doctor Cuddy what has Greg been teaching you?" Cuddy asked.

"NO LUPUS!" Rachel Shrieked.

"Good diagnosis right?" House asked.

"Or lack there of?" Cuddy returned.

"D is for Digestion, E is for Erythrocyte, F is for Fungal Infection, G is for Greg, H is for House…" Rachel said as she looked at her mother and then to House.

"We have been learning our letters," House said.

"I see. E is for Erythrocyte?" Cuddy asked, "Seriously."

"Red blood cells, momma!" Rachel stated.

"Yes I know, Rachel, mommy knows her letters too!" House laughed. Cuddy continued to glare at him, "E is also for Elephant, Eggs and Eat." She added.

"And Ear, and Elbow, and Epidermis," Rachel said.

"Alright lets move on to another letter," Cuddy said.

"Kill joy," House said.

"V is for Vagina!" Rachel stated.

"House!" Cuddy yelled.

"She's going to learn it sometime! This is purely an anatomical context!" House retorted.

"Momma, Greg patient no Lupus!" Rachel stated. "That not what making her sick!"

"Oh really?" Cuddy asked, "What does she have!"

"Spotty lungs!" Rachel stated.

"We showed Rachel her first x-ray!" House smiled with excitement. "It was awesome!"

"Spotty lungs! X is for x-ray" Rachel declared, she continued, "next Forman's Brain x-ray?" she asked.

"Sure, Jelly Bean lets go!" House said as he jumped off the table, "come on Forman you heard the Doctor!"

Rachel reached out to House and he lifted her from her mother's arms and placed her on the floor. She took his hand and they headed for the door.

"Come, Forman!" Rachel yelled.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asked.

"I promised Rachel a tour of the Hospital. First stop coma guy, after that radiology!" House declared.

"Yay Radiology!" Rachel cheered.

"The Doctor has spoken," House said as he handed Rachel the coloured on lab coat. She put it on; it trailed behind her as she walked with him down the hallway.

"I need a stelloscope! Stat!" Rachel said as she looked up at House.

"Chase you heard the doctor!" House stated.

Chase rolled his eyes and walked off in the other direction.

"It's a stethoscope, Rachel," Cuddy corrected.

"That's what I said, Momma, I need a stelloscope!" Rachel said as she marched on down the hall.

"Here you can use mine," Cuddy said and hung the instrument around her daughter's neck.

"I am Doctor Cuddy, Dean of medicine!" Rachel stated as they passed Wilson in the hall, "Doctor Wilson, spotty lungs!"

"Differential diagnoses for spotty lungs Wilson go!" House said as they walked on. "See Cuddy, I am an awesome multi-tasker, and I am totally rocking this babysitting gig! Onward to radiology, Jelly Bean."

"Onward!" Rachel cheered.


	9. Miracle

Chapter 9: Miracle.

The next morning House found all of his team gathered around the conference table once again. There was no trace that the little girl had been there the night before and everything seems to be back in its rightful place.

"And to think you were worried Chase that the office would look too much like a day care when you got here. Our custodial staff is top notch you know; not a mark left on the windows." House said as he put his bag into a chair and placed a small box on the table.

"The tests came back negative for fungus or bacteria, and aside for a higher than normal level of in the lake water, everything was pretty normal." Forman said turning to the case.

"What's in the box?" Taub asked.

"It's a present for Jelly Bean," House stated, "and what did Wilson say about the lung x-ray?" he asked.

"We're going to run the biopsies today," Forman answered.

"Good and how is the patient's other organs?" House asked.

"They seem fine, why?" Cicciliano asked, "Are you expecting issues with the other organs?"

"Well, Mary, like I said before what they come in with is never the first or the last symptom," House stated.

"Who is Jelly Bean?" Taub asked.

"That's House's nickname for Cuddy's daughter." Chase said across the table.

"What could you have possibly bought for a toddler?" Taub asked, with an air of effrontery

"I'm glad you asked Taub!" House said and opened the box. "I found her a pretty pink stethoscope!" he said proudly.

"She's not even two!" Forman said, "What does she need a professional stethoscope for? You know they make toy ones right?"

"But this one is pink!" House said.

"The patient hasn't complained of any other issues," Cicciliano said returning her attention to the case file.

"No aches, pains?" House asked.

"You think those could be symptomatic?" Cicciliano asked.

"You don't Mary?"

"No, she works at a desk all day and then swims all evening. She's obviously going to feel the burn so-to-speak. You clearly don't think this is cancer." Cicciliano stated.

"No, I don't!" House admitted, "But biopsies are to be done and so I send you out! Go forth, in search of truth, wisdom and the all knowing Dr. Wilson and while you are at it, check her urine."

"Why are we checking her urine?" Forman asked.

"It's a surprise," House said as he put the lid back on the box and put the stethoscope in his bag, "I mean the urine and the stethoscope, both are surprises!"

Taub, Forman, and Chase walked out of the room but Cicciliano remained in her seat.

"Well my minion, I have given orders, why are you not following them?" House asked.

"You clearly know what we are dealing with; I've seen enough of your files to know how you proceed through cases. You are having far too much fun playing with people's lives," Cicciliano answered, "just give us something and put the poor woman out of her misery. She's scared, worried about her future and whether or not she has lived her life to the fullest. Tell me we can save her life and at least give some hope to the poor woman."

"See, I told you Mary, you have an issue with the way I work. It's just not going to work out between you and me. You are just too ethical and I like the puzzles. This hasn't been a puzzle to me but I am humoring the people I work for so that I can enjoy myself and be lazy," House said. "The woman has sarcoidosis, start her on steroids as soon as the biopsy results come back and she'll be fine."

"Shouldn't you be doing that, if that's your diagnosis?" she asked.

"No, that's what you are here for. I don't deal well with patients. I don't care to know them above their medical mysteries. I like the puzzle but I don't care what happens after that."

"You do care; you just don't want to be caught caring too much." Cicciliano stated.

"Yeah that's about right," House stated. "I'm all about me."

"Then why are you so interested in Dr. Cuddy's child?" Cicciliano asked.

"She's a puzzle," House said.

"She looks at the world the same way you do, the only difference is that you see the negative every day and she has not yet learned to differentiate what is good and what is bad." Cicciliano stated. "One day she will be like every other person you come into contact with and what will you say then? It will probably be that you are bored with her and you'll move on to something else."

"I'm going to have to disagree with you on that one," House said taking offence to her statement.

"You disagree because you care about her. You want to see her grow up and be as smart in her adult life as she is right now." Cicciliano stated. "That's why you bought her a stethoscope. You want to see her carry on in her mother's footsteps, in your footsteps."

"Rachel is adopted, if you are insinuating that there is a genetic link to lead her into medicine you are mistaken," House said.

"Wow, for the first time you assumed that I was making a scientific assumption rather than an ethical one. You must really care about this kid and Cuddy for that matter." Cicciliano stated. "But it's a bad assumption even for you. You are grasping at something because you don't want to admit that you care. Statistically speaking a child who develops interests in early development will follow through with it in later life. You want to affect Rachel in a positive way so you are encouraging her with medical stimuli as well as musical to increase her brain functions and guide her. You want to give this child every opportunity that you can because you feel a paternal bond with her."

House stared at the woman before him. She had been working for him for two days and already he saw into his world.

"What else can you tell me about myself?" he asked as he took a seat as his desk.

"You are a brilliant doctor," Cicciliano answered. "Do you know why I wanted to come here and work for you?" she asked.

"Enlighten me," House said sarcastically.

"Well there are people out there that believe that you are a gift from God," Cicciliano stated.

"I am, go on!" House stated in the affirmative.

"I have spent most of my medical career breaking down hope; proving that cures that have come to people are the works of medical science and not of their God. It's depressing to say the least but it was my job." Cicciliano explained. "I will admit that I have a belief that you will not agree with and I don't pretend to want to make you believe but I do want to see how one man can cure so many strange disease and how he had become renowned for his work. If it is not a miracle to have a doctor like you then I don't think I could ever believe at all. As far as I am concerned you are a doctor because God wished to put among his people a healer. Even though you are an ass, people believe in you and your gifts, no matter what I tell them or their church tells them of the false miracles they believe in."

"So you don't believe that it is prayer that causes miracles?" House asked intrigued by the puzzles she presented.

"I have seen many things that science cannot explain, but I have seen many more that it does. Prayer, if anything, gives hope to people. I want to have hope, to bring hope to people rather than take it away." She answered, "Maybe prayer doesn't cure, but maybe it does bring about the people that find a cure."

House stared at her.

"If I were as sick as our patient may be, if you are wrong and it is cancer, then I would pray for the doctors to help me to be better." She added.

"It's not cancer." House said leaning back in his chair. "It's sarcoidosis."


	10. Doctor Cuddy

Chapter 10: Doctor Cuddy.

Cuddy walked through the halls of the hospital, even though it was her day off, with little Rachel close at her side. Cuddy's life revolved around the hospital, she felt lost without it and she felt guilty for feeling this way, especially when she should have been spending the quality time with her daughter. Thankfully on this day Rachel was more interested in the hospital than ever before, and kept asking for House every hour, on the hour. Cuddy knew that she wouldn't find him in the clinic where he should have been, so she took the elevator upstairs and walked with Rachel down the hall to his office.

Rachel saw House before he saw her. She pushed on the heavy glass door, leaving little hand prints half way up the glass and rushed into the office.

"Greg!" Rachel shouted as she opened the heavy door.

"Jelly Bean!" House smiled and scooped her into a hug, "what are you doing here?" he asked the little girl.

"We brought you lunch," Cuddy smiled, "and she's been asking about you all day.

"It's your day off, I would have mooched some lunch off Wilson and you know I would have come home early to be with you guys." House said.

"I have a few things I need to check on and I was sure you wouldn't be in the clinic, so I was hoping that you would be interested in lunch with Rachel." Cuddy said.

"I made PB and J sammiches!" Rachel stated proudly.

"Yum!" House said and smiled at the little girl.

"You don't mind watching her do you?" Cuddy asked.

"No," House said, "why would I mind?"

Cuddy smiled and handed Rachel the paper bag with the sandwiches in it and headed for the door.

"Hey Jelly Bean I have a surprise for you!" House said before Cuddy could leave the office.

"Oh what is it?" Rachel asked dropping the bag onto the desk.

"I found this at the medical supply store this morning." He said as he pulled a little white bundle out of his pack.

Rachel gasped as she unfolded the little bundle, "Doctor Cuddy!" She screeched as she held the mini lab coat.

"I thought you'd like it!" House smiled.

"House, you really shouldn't have!" Cuddy said.

"Don't worry Cuddles; I billed it to the hospital!" House winked as Rachel pulled the little lab coat on. "You'll be the youngest Dean of Medicine ever," he smiled at the little girl, "and to get you started I also picked this up for you." He said handing her the little white box.

"Wow!" Rachel shrieked and hugged his legs, "Greg you are the best! Look momma, it's a pink stelloscope all for me!"

"A real one, House?" Cuddy asked.

"Only the best for my Jelly Bean!" House smiled, "I'm going to teach her everything I know!"

Cuddy couldn't help but smile, knowing full well that all these gifts would come out of his hospital budget.

"Ok Doctor Cuddy, tell your momma to have a seat so you can listen to her heart," House said.

Rachel pointed to the chair in the corner and Cuddy sat down as she was told, her work would have to wait for now and for some reason she really didn't seem to mind. Seeing House so captivated and doting on her daughter made him even more appealing and she felt herself falling to his will and that of the little, lab coated, girl.

Rachel climbed up into her mother's lap as House knelt down beside them.

"Alright Jelly Bean," House said taking the stethoscope from the box, "this part goes in your ears." He said and gently fixed the stethoscope in place, "and this part goes here," he added as he took the little girl's hand and manipulated it around the diaphragm and placed her hand over Cuddy's heart. "What do you hear?" he asked.

"Thump, Thump!" Rachel said filled with excitement, "is that really your heart momma?" she asked.

"Yes," Cuddy laughed.

"Wow! Now yours Greg!" Rachel said as she turned toward House and placed the diaphragm on his chest. "They sound the same!" she smiled.

House smiled at Cuddy, he took great pride in this child and what he had been teaching her, but most of all he was excited because she was excited.

"Yours will sound the same too," he said to the little girl.

"Wow!" Rachel smiled and listened to her own heart. "We are all the same!"

"In that respect yes, we are the same." House laughed.

Cuddy smiled to herself as she left House and Rachel in the office eating their sandwiches and playing Doctor. For the first time she saw something completely different in House and she felt genuine pain as she tried to pull herself away from the happy little scene and the few moments of fun they were having.


	11. Un Coup D'etat

Chapter 11: Un Coup d'état.

The team returned later in the afternoon, lead primarily by Dr. Cicciliano and found House in his office with Rachel. Their results were finally in and the news that House had once again found the correct diagnosis before anyone else fell to them to reveal.

"You were right," Forman said as the door closed behind the last person.

"About what?" House asked, "was her urine unusual?"

"Yes it was," Chase said.

"What's Urine?" Rachel asked.

"Its pee," House whispered.

"Yuck!" The little girl cried.

"I know, we sometimes have to look at stuff like that because it gives us answers." House said.

"You were right about Sarcoidosis," Forman said interrupting House and Rachel.

"Forman, Greg said you would show me a real brain. I want to see meninges!" Rachel stated.

"What are you teaching her?" Chase asked.

"We are leaning all about the brain!" House said, "she's got a lab coat and a stethoscope. She is ready for the big books now!"

"So you want me to take her down and let her watch an MRI?" Forman asked.

"Yeah pretty much!" House answered, "On the hospital, of course."

"Can we maybe talk about our patient?" Cicciliano asked trying to bring everyone back around to their task.

"Why, the case is solved," House said, "you have started her on the steroids haven't you?" he asked.

"No," They answered together.

"We thought it would be better if you at least made an appearance for the patient's sake." Cicciliano said and the men agreed with her.

"What is this, a coup d'état?" House asked. "Are you now their ring leader?"

"Just go give the woman the news!" Taub said.

"It's good news, she'll be fine!" House said, "Why do I have to do it?"

"You have to tell her that because of the treatment she will not be able to compete anymore." Taub answered.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing!" House stated, "She'll live! I'm busy, go do it yourselves!"

The team stood their ground.

"Fine," House said annoyed with the situation, "come on Doctor Cuddy, I have a patient you can do a physical on. Let's go!" he added as he took the little girl by the hand.

"What are you going to do House?" Chase asked as he followed them out of the office.

"I am going to do what my new mother has ordered," House stated and stepped into the elevator.

Chase rushed in after him but was pushed out.

"Take the stairs, Oz, it's good for you!" House said as the doors closed.

House took Rachel down to the patient care center and in through the sliding doors of the patient's room before Chase and the rest of the team could make their way down to the lower floors to stop him.

"Who are you?" Belinda asked as he marched into the room with the little girl.

"I'm Dr. House; this is my assistant for the day, Dr. Cuddy," House said as he lifted Rachel up and sat her on the edge of the patient's bed.

"Hi!" Rachel said with a smile.

"Hello," Belinda said looking at the little girl.

"What is this, 'take your kid to work day'?" Dave asked from beside the bed.

"No, she's not my kid; she's the Dean of Medicine's kid." House said, "Everyday is 'take your kid to work day' for her. Her mom runs this joint!"

"Yeah," Rachel said angrily.

Belinda laughed.

"I have come to tell you what my team seems to scared to tell you," House said as Chase, Forman, Taub and Cicciliano walked into the room.

"And I am here to listen to your heart!" Rachel said fixing her stethoscope to her ears.

"It's a very pretty stethoscope." Belinda smiled.

"Thank you," Rachel said. "Your heart says thump, thump. That's good!"

"I am glad." Belinda smiled. "She's just precious!" She added as she smiled at House.

"I know," he smiled back, "she's very smart too."

"What is wrong with Belinda?" Dave asked impatiently.

House sighed, "you have sarcoidosis. It's treatable and you'll be fine, but the treatment is steroids so the swimming career may be over." He said.

"Is it going to have any adverse affects if I want to have children?" Belinda asked.

"You should be fine," House answered.

"Then I can let the swimming go," Belinda smiled still watching the little girl. "Thank you for everything Dr. House."

"You're welcome," House said.

"You are a really good doctor," Rachel said as he lifted her off the bed.

"I try," House smiled. "I am going to leave you now in the very capable hands of my team," he added turning back to the patient in bed. "They are going to start you on the steroids. If you feel any nausea, don't worry, that's just a minor side effect."

"Thank you," Belinda smiled and waved at Rachel.

"See that wasn't very hard was it?" House said to Cicciliano as he walked pasted them, "Viva la revolution!"


	12. Apologies

Chapter 12: Apologies

House reluctantly returned Rachel to her mother when Cuddy came looking for her. The day had been filled with excitement. Forman had taken Rachel and House down to watch an MRI and House had snuck her into the observation room to watch as an unsuspecting surgeon operates on a patient's liver. Rachel had watched both procedures filled with awe and excitement and asked more questions than a third year med student. House loved every moment of the little girl's fascination but it was clear that all the excitement was taking its toll on the little one. He brought her back to his office and sat down in his arm chair, and before long they'd both fallen asleep. Though the team had come to give House news of their patient, they couldn't bring themselves to wake him or Rachel. Cuddy entered not long after, and though she admired the scene and immortalized it with her cell phone, she had other things planned and knew that Rachel needed a real nap. She woke House with a soft kiss and he handed her the child.

"How did everything go?" she whispered as she rocked the child in her arms.

"Great," House said sadly, "you couldn't have just left us? I am sure you have other things you need to do."

"Rachel needs a real nap, this isn't the place for that and you should be working," Cuddy said softly.

House frowned up at her.

"Don't worry; I have the cutest picture I have ever seen to blackmail you with now." Cuddy smiled.

"I want to see it!" house said jumping out of his seat.

"It's on my phone, which is in my pocket," Cuddy said slyly, "you have permission to touch but I need payment first."

House leaned in, kissed her and reached into the pocked of her pants. The photo was adorable and even House admitted to it.

"I want a copy of this for my desk," he whispered as he put the phone back in her pocket.

Cuddy smiled and laughed but could see the seriousness in his eyes, "I am so happy you and Rachel have bonded so well. You are so good with her," she said with tears in her eyes, "and she needs a father figure."

"Don't cry momma," House smiled as he leaned in and kissed the little girl's forehead, "I am really happy too. I want to be that guy."

Cuddy kissed him again.

Shortly thereafter she left with the little girl in her arms and House returned to his desk. He wanted to leave, to follow her out of the hospital, but she was right. He had things to wrap up, files to sign off on and clinic duty that he was avoiding. Eventually he would leave, head over to her house and be again happy with the little family that was forming itself around him. He loved Cuddy more than he had ever loved anyone before and the little girl had stolen his heart.

Without warning Cicciliano walked into the office and stood before House's desk.

"What do you want now Mussolini?" House asked looking up at her. "Is there mutiny among the ranks? Do you plan to make me walk the plank so that you may take the helm of this ship?"

"No!" She stated with disdain. "I have come to apologize for my behaviour."

"What?" House asked.

"I was wrong to question your methods without giving them a chance. I came here wanting to learn from you and the first thing I did was raise all the walls that would hinder that." She said.

"Ok," House said with confusion.

"I am sorry. I hope we can start over" she said.

"I guess we can do that." he stated. "I am in a really good mood today so I don't think I am going to fire you but you have to know that I am an asshole and the reason for that is I know I am brilliant."

"Yes you are," she stated. "How do you do it?" she asked as she sat down in the chair facing him.

"I pay a lot of attention." House said.

"No you don't you've been distracted this whole time." Cicciliano said.

"In the beginning I wasn't. I read the file, I chose my tests accordingly and it ruled out every other possibility. I listened to the suggestions of the team as good and as bad as they were. I knew early on that you would find something in her lungs and because of the lack of any other serious symptoms Sarcoidosis fit. With the onset of other symptoms it verified my diagnosis and once the tests were completed all my assumptions were correct. It doesn't always happen this way. I am wrong often enough but at the same time I normally find a way to make a correct diagnosis in the end." He said.

"And you work in this same way all the time?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, "the trick is to not get distracted by the patient. I don't want to know them. I don't care what they have to say, or the looks of fear they have to give me. I want to see the symptoms and what is under the surface. That is where the truth is to be found." He said.

"But you don't make any personal connections!" she stated.

"Not if I can help it. The people I care about I keep close to me; Cuddy, Rachel, Wilson and the team. If they are ill then I am distracted because I feel it is my duty to save them and I don't see what the symptoms are telling me. There is a reason that we are not supposed to doctor our family. The only time I want to see a patient is if I know they are covering something up, or that only they can tell me what I cannot see. Otherwise, everybody lies, but the symptoms tell the truth."

Cicciliano listened to him in silence. He was a brilliant man and she could understand his reasoning. She knew that there had been times in her life when she wanted to make the connections with the people she investigated, and in med school she was passionate about the people, but she realized that he was right and that there were time when her compassion made her blind.

"People get mixed up in the saving lives," House added after a long and uncomfortable silence. "I prefer to answer the questions first."

"I respect that," Cicciliano said finally as she stood from her seat. "I look forward to the next case."

"Hopefully it will be more exciting for you." House said.

"I am sure it will be." Cicciliano smiled and left the office.


	13. Home

Chapter 13: Home

The end of the day could not come fast enough for House. Clinic duty had been ridiculous and had tried his patience but it was soon to be over and he would be able to leave his work behind. All he had been able to think about was getting home to Cuddy and Rachel. He wanted to hold them, to be quiet with them, and just marvel in the happiness that the two of them brought to his life.

Five finally rolled around and he clocked himself out. His bike was sitting in its usual place and he was happy to have a fast exit and an even faster arrival. At Cuddy's, he spotted Rachel in one of the font windows. Her hands were balled into fists and she rested her chin on them as she watched the street in front of the house. Her face lit up when she saw him and he could not help but smile and wave. The little girl met him at the door squealing with glee to see him as her mother came out of the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Cuddy asked with a smile.

"It was alright." He answered. "I missed you once you were gone." He said to Rachel as he followed Cuddy back into the kitchen.

"I missed you too," Rachel said hugging him around the neck.

"We both did," Cuddy added.

"I am so happy to be home." He smiled.

The evening was as quiet has he had expected. Dinner was delicious; they watched the news and the weather on TV and Rachel played with her dolls on the floor. She was still wearing the lab coat.

"She slept in it, ate in it, wouldn't take it off when we went out to play. She loves it House." Cuddy smiled up at him from her place in his arms.

"I'm glad. It really suits her." he smiled back.

"We've been working on our letters again," Cuddy confessed.

"It was lots of fun!" Rachel said as she jumped up from the floor and brought House two decks of cards. "Momma bought these on our way home." She added.

House pulled the cards out of their boxes. They were two different set of flash cards. He laughed as he read through the first couple of cards. "Alright Rachel, lets see how good you are. What starts with the letter M?" he asked.

"M is for music, and melody, and MyelodisplaticSyndrome!" Rachel said proudly.

"That's right!" House smiled. "I don't know which cards I like better, the medical terms or the musical ones." He said to Cuddy.

"I took your advice on the music ones and I just happened to have the medical ones with my text books." Cuddy said. "I just thought I would get on board with this as you seem so keen on making her the next Doctor Cuddy."

"She's going to be great!" House said.

"I know, I look forward to her first recital, and her acceptance into the medical school of her choice!" Cuddy said proudly.

"And what if it isn't Princeton?" House asked.

"I'll be devastated but then again, so will you." Cuddy said.

"You're right, but Johns Hopkins is the most renowned school in the country." House said. "I want only the best for our little girl."

"Me too," Cuddy said and cuddled into him once again, "it makes me sad just thinking about it. She's getting so big already."

"Don't worry, we have a few years still," House said holding her tightly.

"Maybe we should take some time off," Cuddy said, "go away, and take her somewhere where she can just be a kid and we can get away from being doctors for a while."

"Disneyland?" House asked.

"You are going to ride the tea cups?" Cuddy giggled.

"I'll do anything for her and for you." he answered honestly.

"You are so good to us," Cuddy said tearing up, "we should have done this a long time ago."

"I agree," House said.

"I really like you as just Greg." She whispered.

"I really like you too, Lisa." He whispered back.

Rachel continued to play on the floor. She wrapped gauze bandages around teddy bears and stuck Band-Aids to every doll she could fine. Medicine was her grand obsession and House and Cuddy were pleased to witness it. In that moment the medical world of their days passed away and the calm of home life settled in. Here, together with the little girl, they were Lisa and Greg and they were happy to sit quietly and watch as the time ticked slowly by. It would be over all too quickly, and morning would bring a return to Doctor House and Doctor Cuddy.


End file.
